


Irresistible

by paint_splattered_teardrops



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paint_splattered_teardrops/pseuds/paint_splattered_teardrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia Mason: The beautiful, brown-haired, blue-eyed girl with the shy smile, and the bad attitude. The girl who would rather stay in the comforts of her house, rather than go out and party like most teenagers. The girl who was confident yet never willing to go out of her comfort zone.</p>
<p>Harry Styles: The handsome, curly-haired, green-eyed boy, with the breath taking dimples and charming personality. The party boy who could have any girl he wants. The funny, confident boy who lived life to the full.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Harry Styles

I felt a smaller hand tug on mine, "Livy, can you see them yet? Are we getting close?" I looked down at my bright eyed little sister, dressed in a One Direction t-shirt that was too big for her, hanging loosely around her tiny body. 

She had a bag in hand, containing presents for each of them, which I thought was lame. They probably don't even keep everything they get given anyway right? So what makes her think this is going to be any different?

"Yeah Soph, we're almost there." We were at the very back of the line. We had been here for hours, it was not how I had planned on spending my day. It was a hot sunny day, I should be at the beach with my friends. 

That all came crumbling down though after my mother was called into work last minute, leaving me on one direction duty. Who am I kidding, I don't have any friends because of my past, but that's totally irrelevant right now.

She let out a soft sigh of annoyance, "Olivia I'm tired, and hungry. Why is it taking so long?" she whined. I looked down at her and rolled my eyes, "because there's lots of people who want to see them as well and we are at the back of the line," I muttered beginning to grow annoyed myself.

After another 15 minutes we were finally near the front of the line, at least 30 people in front of us. "Okay those were the last two. Sorry girls, the rest of you are gonna have to leave." I heard a deep voice speak loudly as he opened up the gates to usher us out.

I could see the boys of One Direction slowly beginning to file off the podium they had been sat on. "Liv? Where are they going? I'm still gonna meet them aren't I?" I looked down at my little sister about to tell her we missed out, but seen a sad look in her eyes.

"Don't cry Soph, we'll see them another time," I crouched down scooping her up in my arms, seeing tears begin to spill down her cheeks. "I can't believe I'm doing this." I muttered putting her on the ground.

"Oi Curly!" I bellowed surprising my self how loud I yelled out. His head shot around to look at me, he pointed his finger at himself mouthing the word 'me' back at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes you! Get your ass over here and finish your goddamn signing! I've waited for 6 god damn hours in this heat for a band I don't even like when I could be at the beach with my friends (lie), but no instead I'm here with my little sister so she can meet her idols." I began walking towards him, Sophie following closely behind me.

He stood there staring at me in complete shock, the rest of the boys finally realising what was going on and joining him. "Well are you just gonna stand there and let her cry because you're too much of a jerk to sign an autograph for a little girl, or are you gonna grow a pair and come over here?" I said lowly, raising an eyebrow at him.

When he showed no sign of moving or reply I grabbed Sophie's hand and began walking out the door, "you are a massive jerk, you know that? Thanks for ruining her day you fucking twat!" I spat harshly, turning to face my younger sister "c'mon Soph. Lets go. I'm sorry you didn't get to meet them, I tried." 

I seen her bottom lip tremble, as more tears began to stream down her cheeks. Wow she really loved this band. Kind of weird that she's this upset she's not meeting them I mean they are just a band.

She ripped her hand out of mine and ran over to one of the gates wrapping her tiny arms around it, "I'm not going until they get their presents!"

She could really be a stubborn little bitch sometimes. "Fine, go give them their presents. You're not gonna get past security." I unhooked her arms from around the pillar and walked her toward the boys, letting go of her hand and giving her a gentle push for encouragement.

"Excuse miss, but you need to take that child and leave." I heard a male voice boom across the room. I looked around and seen it came from a large man standing next to the boys, arms folded, shoulders square, chest puffed out.

I walked towards him, raising an eyebrow at him. "That supposed to make you look intimidating tough guy? It doesn't, so just loosen up a bit yeah?" I challenged, receiving a glare from the man.

I let out a groan and threw my hands up I'm frustration, "for Christ sake, she's 5 years old. She looks up to these guys, for some unknown reason and its still a mystery to me but she been looking forward to this for months, we've been waiting in line in this heat for hours. Please just let her at least give them the presents she bought them," I pointed to the bag my sister had gripped in her hand.

"C'mon Paul, it's just one fan. Look at her she's adorable!" I heard a voice call out, my head shot over to see the curly haired one walking towards Sophie. He crouched down to he level and gave her a hug, "what's your name gorgeous?" 

"Sophie Rose Williams, I made you this," I rolled my eyes at the use of her full name, watching as she reached inside her bag and pulled out a bracelet, with random coloured beads in his name on it. It was ugly, they all were but he just smiled and lightly kissed her cheek, slipping it on his wrist, "wow thank you, it's beautiful."

I watched on as the other boys all talked to her, giving her hugs. 

I pulled out my phone, losing interest in what was happening infront of me seeing hundreds of tweets about a girl and her sister getting to be with One Direction by themselves. I was about to tweet telling them I was the one in there and say suck it up bitches, when I was interrupted by a mop of curly hair flopping infront of me, peering down at my phone.

"Think you could look like you hate being here anymore than you already do love?" I took a step back, rolling my eyes. "Mmm yeah probably. Why? Does it bother you I don't want to be here?" I gave him a fake pouty face trying to annoy him, poking his cheek.

"Not a bit. Just wondering why you don't like me?" he sighed raising an eyebrow at me and crossing his arms across his chest. "Does it surprise you that not every girl falls for the Harry Styles charm?" I reached a hand out again, poking his dimples, trying to wipe the smirk off his face.

"Oh so you do know my name?" he said, with a light laugh. I rolled my eyes again, "do you actually have a reason why you're talking to me and you're not over there with your actual fan?" I retorted, annoyance in my voice. 

I could see he was trying to keep a straight face, but there was a shadow of a smile toying on his lips. "Actually yes. Your sister wants you to come and get a photo with us." The smirk on his face growing bigger.

I let out an involuntary groan and dropped my head. "Ugh whatever, if it means getting out of here quicker." I brushed past him, jamming my phone into my pocket. The boys all lined up, Zayn holding Sophie with Niall beside her. 

I stood at the end, putting on my best fake smile. I felt someone's hand wrap around my waist, and pull me closer to them. "You're loving this aren't you Styles." I muttered, not even bothering to look at him, I didn't have to know it was him standing next to me.

He had obviously switched places with Louis, to annoy me. "Every minute babe," his husky voice whispered into my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Okay one more photo, lets make this a fun one!" I heard a males voice call from behind the camera.

In an instant I was scooped up bridal style in Harry's arms, and I let out a small shriek of surprise. I knew he done it to try and piss me off. Two can play at this game, so I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his cheek. There was no way he was winning this battle.

After the flash of the camera went off he placed me back on my feet. I took Sophie off Zayn and gave them a genuine smile. "Thank you for this, it means a lot." 

I seen a smirk on Harry's lip's, "ah! So she does have manners after all." I narrowed my eyes at him shooting him a glare, "shut it Styles. You're still annoying. Sophie say goodbye!" 

She gave them all a wave as they all chorused a goodbye, and walked out the door into the street. The sun was beginning to set, and the streets were starting to get quieter. The fans had clearly been moved along.

"Thanks Livy! You're the best sister in the whole entire world!" I laughed at Sophie as she wrapped her tiny arms around my neck and gave me a tight squeeze and kissed my cheek.

As much as she got on my nerves sometimes, I would do anything for her. Even if it did mean taking her to meet some stupid boy band. It left me thinking, maybe I had the wrong idea about these guys, especially the one and only Harry Styles...


	2. Starbucks

I slammed the door closed behind me, and slowly trudged upstairs. Sophie's limp body cradled my arms, she had fallen asleep in the taxi ride home. I gently laid her on her bed, pulling of her shoes and pulled the covers over her.

I slowly flopped down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, taking an apple out of the fridge and walking into the lounge to watch tv. As much as I hated to admit it, I actually enjoyed today. The boys were actually very sweet.

I reached into my back pocket to pull out my phone, only to find that it wasn't there. "Shit," I cursed under my breath. If mum finds out I lost my phone she will definitely skin me alive.

I picked up the landline beside the couch. May as well try ringing my mobile to see if anyone at the greet picked it up while they were cleaning up.

It rung twice before a husky voice answered. I recognised the voice instantly. "I was wondering how long it would take for you to realise your phone was missing." Harry. He sounded cocky, and I realised then, that I infact hadn't dropped my phone, but he had stolen it.

"You stole my phone." I stated as calm as I could but could feel anger beginning to bubble up inside me. 

"I wouldn't say stole..." He trailed off.

"Well what would you call it then Styles? My mum is going to kill me if she finds out it got stolen by some boy in a band." I snapped, I was trying my best not to yell, I really was, but I never had been good at controlling my temper.

"Well I would say its more of an excuse to get you to talk to me, maybe hang out. Get a drink, or dinner or something, if you wanted," he was stumbling on his word slightly.

"Are you getting nervous Harry? Harry Styles the ladies man getting nervous talking to a girl?" I mocked, all anger leaving me.

"I-you- No! I am not getting nervous, I'm getting frustrated," he let out a long low groan, and I had to cover my mouth with my hand to try and muffle my laughter. "Look I think you're a pretty girl, and your personality is pretty alright as well, and I just wan-" I cut him off quickly.

"Is Harry Styles asking me out on a date?" I giggled, raising an eyebrow, then realised he couldn't see me so kept a straight face again. "No, I just want to meet so I can return your phone back to you." A hint of a smile in his voice.

"Yes, but didn't you take my phone, to get me to go out with you in the first place?" I questioned, beginning to get slightly confused. "Look, just meet me down at Starbucks in half an hour okay?" The line went dead, and I threw the phone down onto the seat beside me. How did he even know what Starbucks?

"Sure thing Harry, whatever you say." I muttered. So maybe I was right about him after all. He was a bit of a twat and expected girls to come running at a click of his fingers. I wouldn't have gone, but I really needed my phone back. 1. Because mum will be pissed off its gone 'missing'. 2. I need it for work and 3. It's my fucking phone.

I let out a low groan and slowly walked back up stairs and into my room, changing out of my denim shorts and crop top into a pair of sweatpants and my old washed up Mickey Mouse t-shirt. I pulled on my black toms, I took out my contact lenses an pushed on my Rayban glasses. They made me looked super nerdy, but they were really the only glasses that suited me, I stopped to look to myself in the mirror on my way out of my room, then made my way back down stairs.

"Mum I'm just going out for a bit to meet someone. I won't be late promise." I lightly kissed her cheek as she walked in the door, "you weren't going to leave Soph here by yourself were you?" Her voice full of worry.

I rolled my eyes, "no mum, I seen your car pull up outside. She's asleep up in her bed. Um, don't wait up for me, it's kind of late. Bye mum love you," I called over my shoulder and slammed the door behind me, making the short but slow walk to Starbucks.

\---

I opened the door to Starbucks, the smell of coffee hitting me as soon as I stepped in. I hated coffee, even the smell of it. I instantly spotted him sitting in the very back in a corner booth. I walked over and slid into the spot across from him, "um hi, so can I wait- are you going through my phone? What the fuck Harry. That's so- ugh haven't you ever heard of privacy you twat?" I ripped my phone out of his hands shooting him a glare.

"I was just putting my number in it. No biggie." He shrugged his shoulders, shooting me a grin, then looking down at his hands as he fumbled with his fingers.

"So you gonna buy me a drink superstar?" I raised an eyebrow at him, a smirk toying on my lips. "I-uh-well yeah okay. I mean I wasn't expecting you to stay" he began to slide across the seat of the booth and walk toward the counter. "Thanks, iced chocolate, no whipped cream. With a swirl of chocolate and sprinkles." I shot him my best fake smile batting my eyelashes.

He returned quickly, my drink in hand. "Here you go princess, one iced chocolate, no whipped cream, with a chocolate swirl and sprinkles." He slid it across the table shooting me a smirk.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I half whined, I was tired from today, and I didn't particularly want to be sitting here with Harry. Well maybe a little, but I wasn't about to let him know that.

"Nothing, you just look cute in those glasses. Are they real, or are they those ones with the plastic lenses?" He furrowed his eyebrows leaning in closer, "you have pretty eyes," he stated almost mater-of-factly, shooting me a cheeky smirk.

"Erm thanks? I guess, I'm not sure wether you genuinely like my eyes or if you're just hitting on me..." I said carefully, really not sure on how to react. His face was still leant in close to mine, which gaze me a chance to get a better look at him.

His eyes were a deep green colour, and had an unusual sparkle to them. They were actually kind of nice. He had a small amount of acne scattered across his face. Maybe he wasn't as perfect as everyone made him out to be and I guess his smile was kind of charming.

"Bit of both I guess. I like you Olivia. You're different to other girls, I like that." he snapped me out of my trance, his words coming out slow, and I think he may have even tried to sound seductive, but I think that's just how he always is around girls.

"Do you like me enough to walk me home?" I bit my lip and raised an eyebrow, lip biting. That was a turn on for guys right? Not that I was trying to turn him on or anything, I just didn't want to walk home by myself.

"But you've only just got here," he pouted. Wow how old are you again? You're acting like a 5 year old diva! Stupid pop star, thinking he can get what he wants with a pout of a lip.

"Shut up. Are you walking me home or not?" I stood, shifting my weight from one foot to the other and resting my hand on my hip.

He stood up as well, leaning down so his face was almost directly in front of mine, except for the fact he was insanely tall compared to my short ass. "Oooooh feisty! I like you even more." He gave me a smirk and grabbed my hand, pulling me out the door and down the street.

We had been walking in silence, neither of us knowing what to say. "What's with your creepy interest with me Harry? Seriously, if you weren't famous I would probably be a little more freaked out," I turned my head to look at him and seen a smirk on his lips.

"You're different, I dunno." He shrugged his shoulders and kicked a rock on the ground, watching it bounce along the path and into a drain.

"Yes we've clarified that. I'm not like other girls, I'm different, I'm special. Blah, blah, blah. I'm going to puke, tell me something I haven't heard before." I mocked back nudging his arm with my elbow, in an attempt to show him I was semi joking around.

"Well you are Olivia! Shit. Usually when they close off the meet and greet early the girls just cry and leave. Not once has anyone ever yelled at me to get back and sign something. And no one has ever challenged Paul like that before. I mean, that took balls, most people are intimidated by him. And well, I knew if I asked you to come and get a drink with me, you would have instantly turned me down. If it had have been anyone else they would have agreed in a heartbeat. They would have spent hours putting on make up, and picking out an outfit and doing their hair. But you just rock up in sweats and toms." He said it so casually, but I knew that he meant it more than it sounded.

"You know he really isn't that intimidating. Peter or whatever his name is. I'm surprised you're allowed out without having any security following. I'm even more surprised you don't have paparazzi following you." I was trying to redirect the conversation away from me.

"Paul. His names Paul. I do get some freedom you know. I kind of snuck out without being noticed, and I may just get my ass kicked when I get back because management doesn't know I left." The later part of his sentence coming out slow, realisation obviously kicking in how much trouble he's going to get in when he's back. 

I turned up the path to my front door, turning when I reached it. Harry's body inches from mine. He had one arm around my waist the other on my cheek. He slowly began to lean in to me, I didn't know what to do. I had half expected him to do this, but I really didn't want to kiss him. So instead of pulling away like a normal person would I reached up and pulled the beanie off his head and over his face.

"Mmmmmmm much better, I was getting sick of looking at your face." He let his hand drop from my cheek and waist, pulling his hat off and shaking his curls. I quickly yanked the hat from his hand and opened the front door, "well it was nice talking, thanks for the drink. See ya around Styles." I shot him a wink, and began to close the door, "oh by the way. Thanks for the hat, I needed a new beanie. Bye Harry."

I gave him a little wave, and shut the door, quickly locking it behind me. That could have gone better, but then again it could've gone worse. Wow. Harry Styles. What a character, maybe he wasn't so bad. I mean he was sweet, he was a gentleman for the most part. 

I guess he is kinda cute. The dimples definitely played a part in that. And the way his eyes sparkle when he smiles... No. I will not let myself fall in love with him. He's a player, there's no way he could hold down a relationship. All he's looking for is a root and boot. I am not about to be another name on the list of Harry Styles flings.

You know what? Why am I even thinking about this? A relationship with Harry Styles? I only just met him. We had a drink and talked for all of 5 or 10 minutes. Maybe I was developing a little crush on him.

I would be lying if I said I hated him. Because I didn't. I wish I did. I liked to tell everyone I hated One Direction but I didn't. I actually kind of liked them; and I definitely would be lying if I said I didn't find Harry extremely attractive and charming, because he was and that kind of pissed me off.

I will not fall for the Harry styles charm.


	3. First date

I felt my phone buzz in my hand, seeing Harry's name flash on the screen. Rolling my eyes as I seen the love heart he had put beside his name.

'Harry <3: come back outside, I wanna talk to you about something :D x'

I let out a groan as I turned and walked back to the door, opening it and seeing Harry sitting on the steps. "What Harry?" I sighed, resting my weight on one foot and leaning against the door.

"Come sit with me Olivia," he turned to face me, give me that award winning Harry Styles smile; making me roll my eyes, but I walked over and sat next to him anyway.

"I was thinking, that maybe you and I could hang out tomorrow. I could get to know you, and you could get to know me. What do you think?" he shrugged, slinging an arm over my shoulders. My eyes scanned over his face, looking for any trace that he might have been joking. 

"What do I get out of this Harry?" I raised an eyebrow at him, wrapping my arms around my legs and resting my chin on my knees. 

"You really don't like me do you?" he let out a sigh, dropping his arm from around my shoulders and looking down at me like he was trying to figure me out. 

It's not like I didn't like him, it's just that I knew he was one of those people who could break down the walls I put up. I wasn't ready to let someone break down those walls yet. I trusted people to easy and they always gave me a reason to show me, I shouldn't have trusted them in the first place.

"I do like you Harry. I'm kind of a bitch to people, but I don't mean to be. I think you're a nice guy, probably everything I look for I a guy personality wise. You're not horrible to look at either. I just don't like getting close to people. I let my guard down, and they go and turn on me. I just- I don't know," I trailed off shrugging my shoulders.

He stayed silent for a moment, thinking of what to say. "What if I said I'm not like other guys?" he gave me a smirk, obviously thinking it would make me change my mind. "Well what if I said, that's what all guys say when they see I'm hesitant to go out with them?" I retorted.

It was true. Boys I had dated in the past had all said the same thing. 'Im different.' But they weren't they were all the same, and they all turned out to be jerks.

"I would never do anything to intentionally hurt a girl physically or emotionally, I've seen the hurt my sister and friends went through in some past relationships. I never want to put a girl through that." I could tell by the way he spoke, and the look on his face, that he meant every word he said. 

I stayed silent for a couple of minutes going over every thing he said in my head. maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I let Harry take me out on one date. One date can't hurt right? I let out a sigh, "okay. I'll go out with you." I whispered, shocking myself as I spoke the words. I seen Harry's mouth turn up into a smile. 

"I'll make it the best date you've been on yet," he stood up, a smile still on his face and out stretched his hand pulling me up, making our chests bump together.

"I'll see you tomorrow then curly?" I smirked at him, earning a small chuckle in return.

"Yeah, I'll come get you at 11 tomorrow morning okay?" He leant in and gave me a quick peck on the cheek, then quickly stepped back.

"Bye Harry" I turned and walked inside, giving him a wave before closing the door and venturing upstairs to bed.

\---

The cage of the Ferris wheel was rocking back and forth as it came to a halt at the top. I looked down and it suddenly hit me how high up we really were. "Why did I agree to this? I fucking hate heights," I muttered, absentmindedly moving closer to Harry.

"If I had of known you were afraid of heights, I wouldn't have suggested that we go on this. Then again, I would have thought that you would just say something. Sorry, this day really hasn't been that great so far has it?" His face fell as he said the latter.

So far on this date, we had been chased by 20 girls through the park, one of those girls had poured her milkshake over my shirt when Harry had his back turned saying and I quote, "back the fuck off you dirty whore because Harry is mine." 

As soon as Harry herd my gasp of shock, he wrapped an arm tightly around my waist and pulled me back before I had a chance to slap her around the face. 

I grabbed onto his hand, linking it with mine our fingers locking together. "This day hasn't been that bad. It's still not the worst first date I've ever been on," I gave him a small smile. "I went on a date with this guy from old school, the poor kid was so nervous he threw up on me, then blamed me for making him nervous. I mean I'm not that intimidating am I?"

He let out a small chuckle, cracking a smile. "Maybe just a little. I think you're just misunderstood that's all," he cocked his head to the side, baring an even bigger smile.

I reached my free hand up to poke his cheek, "I got you to smile!" 

My grip on his hand got tighter as we were suddenly jolted forward and mad our descent back to the bottom. As we stepped out of the cage he still hadn't let go of my hand, which I was strangely okay with.

"So do you want to get dinner? I'm really hungry," I looked up at him and gave him a grin. "We only ate like an hour ago!" He looked at me in surprise, as I shrugged my shoulders. "I eat a lot, I gym 4 or 5 times a week. I have to work hard to keep in shape." Okay that was a lie. I don't got to the gym, I just have a really fast metabolism.

I pulled my hand from his, and walked behind him, and shouted "piggy back!" Without much more warming I jumped on his back and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands tightly gripping my legs. 

"You're a lot stronger than you look," I stated matter-of-factly. It was true Harry had these skinny little chicken legs, his body and arms weren't much different. I would kill to be built like that. Despite my fast metabolism, I still has fat thighs and a fat ass and some what of stomach.

"You're a lot lighter than you think," he countered turning his head to shoot me a smile. I had never been that good at taking compliments. I always felt like people were saying them to be polite, and they didn't actually mean want they said.

I felt my face flush, and buried my head in between his neck and shoulder. "Lets just go to that hot dog place along the water front." I mumbled, suddenly feeling a lot more nervous, I didn't want to have to sit in some fancy restaurant where he would be able to see me blush.

\---

I let out a loud, long burp as I lay back on the grass. Gaining looks from middle aged couples strolling along the path on the water front. "Better out than in," I called out to one lady who had made a special effort to scold me on my lack of manners.

Then I remembered I was out on a date. With Harry Styles. "I um- I - I -" he cut me off, sensing my embarrassment. "Liv, don't worry about it. I spend 95% of my time with boys. I'm used to it," he said softly, obviously trying not to make me feel uncomfortable.

"It's embarrassing Harry, I'm a girl. Girls aren't meant to burp, it's like frowned upon and stuff," I muttered.

"C'mon I'll walk you home, it's getting late, and I've gotta prep for the show tomorrow," Harry stood, pulling me up with him. I gave him a grateful smile for changing the subject.

"My house is literally 2 blocks away, you make it sound like we're walking to the other side of the city," I grumbled as I dawdled along the street behind him.

He stopped and waited for me to catch up with him, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulled me in closer to him. "So, you changed your mind about me?" He poked me in the ribs with his free hand, making me squirm and giggle.

"Yes! Just stop tickling me, pl-please. Oh my god, Harry! Seriously st-stop. I'm going to wet my pants," I let out a small squeal as his fingers continued their attack on my sides.

He eventually stopped as we reached the door of my house, the mood suddenly changing. He let his hands drop to catch hold of mine. I had my back against the door, one of his hands moving up to rest on the door beside my head as he slowly leant in. 

"I had fun today. You know you're actually a lot of fun, and I apologise for the fan incident. You weren't actually going to hit her were you?" I could see a smirk on his face as I guilty looked down at the ground.

"I don't usually let people push me around like that. I've always been one to stand up for myself, and I don't care if its a boy or a girl." I looked back up at him and seen his eyes were flickering between mine and my lips.

"I'll keep that in mind. Definitely not getting on your bad side. What are my chances of a second date?" He shot me another smile, his face getting closer to mine. I knew what he was trying to do. My heart was racing, and I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

He was trying to distract me with that stupid smile and those stupid dimples, and those sparkling green eyes. Strangely though, I didn't find myself backing away. I sort of just stood there waiting for him to kiss me.

He leant in further, moving straight past me to whisper in my ear. "You look cute when you blush," he pulled away pressing a quick peck on my cheek. "I'll call you tomorrow. We can work out a second date." 

I reached out, grabbing the collar of his short and pulled him down to me attaching his lips onto mine in a heated kiss. I pulled away after a while, a smirk on my face, seeing he looked hot and bothered. 

"Night Harry." I gave him a wink and turned to walk inside giving him a wave and blowing him a kiss, watching as he retreated down the path shaking his head.

When I had reached my room I pulled out my phone and txt Harry.

'Olivia: one of the best dates I've had in a while. Thanks. ;) xx'

'Harry <3: even after you had a milkshake poured on you? Xx'

'Olivia: well I got a free jumper out of it, so I'm not complaining. Xx p.s you're not getting it back. It's super comfy!'

'Harry <3: Looks better on you anyway ;) I'm going to sleep. Goodnight beautiful xx'

'Olivia: Night Haz :) xx'

I felt a blush creep onto my face as I placed my phone next to my bed. Maybe I had misjudged Harry. I mean sure he was a cocky bastard when I met him yesterday, but I think it was just some sort of mask he put on in front of the public, or to try and impress girls. I'm sure it works on my most girls, but I'm not most girls.

Back to the point, I had misjudged Harry. He was actually a sweetheart, and a real gentleman. I strangely found him more attractive when he wasn't trying to impress me. He was being himself, and that's what I found attractive.

I will not, however, let myself fall for Harry. As sweet as he is. He's a heartbreaker. I will not let my heart get broken, especially by a boy in a band.


	4. Pictures

I looked out my window and seen a black range rover pull up outside my house smile immediately breaking out onto my face. My eyes staying on Harry as he steeped out looking up and seeing me, giving me a small wave. I waved back, holding my index finger up, signalling I would be down in a minute and quickly turned and ran down the stairs, "bye mum, I'll see you tomorrow. Have fun with Soph." 

Mum and Sophie were going to stay with my grandparents for the night, leaving me home alone for the first time in a year. It would be nice to have a night just to myself. I had been invited to come down but didn't see the point, and also I had been looking forward to going out with Harry.

We'd had this date planned for over a month, but due to his demanding work schedule we hadn't managed to go on it until now. In the time we had waited for the long awaited date we had become incredibly close. Constantly calling, texting and skyping each other. 

A bright smile lit up his face the second I stepped out the door, and I was immediately pulled into a hug. "I know I've only seen you in person a couple of times, but god I missed you" he mumbled into my hair, squeezing me a little tighter before releasing me and taking my hand in his.

"I was thinking we could go for a walk along the waterfront? Then we can go back to mine for lunch? I'm a pretty good cook you know?" He gently bumped his shoulder into mine and gave me a grin.

"Can you give me a minute then? Let me just go back and tell my mum and sister I love them before I die of food poisoning," I pretended to turn around and walk back up the stairs to my door, only to be tugged back.

"Not funny Olivia! I do all the cooking for Louis and I, he's not dead is he?" he replied, half proud of himself. 

"He's not dead yet, but I'm sure after a couple more of your meals he will be, I mean he is awfully pale," I elbowed him in the ribs giving him a cheeky grin and running off down the path, not wanting to hear his reaction.

I kept running until I reached the park, stopping at the end of the path. Harry stopping right behind me, "did you just get out run by a girl?" I mocked breathlessly.

He gave me a smirk, "I'm in skinny jeans! It's hard to run in these! Plus I totally let you win, I am a gentleman you know," he shot back. "I have skinny jeans on too! I thought you would be used to running by now, do you not get constantly chased by fans?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Usually they're chasing the cars were in. I've never really had to run from them, well except for that date I took you on, that was pretty bad" I looked over his shoulder as he finished his sentence.

"Um do you know that girl? Because she's walking towards us really fast and she looks really pissed off," I felt myself move closer into him. I suddenly didn't feel safe. There was something about the look on her face that scared me. I very rarely got intimidated by people, and there were only a few people that scared me.

She grabbed onto Harry's shirt and forcefully yanked him away from me before he had a chance to even open his mouth, leaving me exposed to whatever she had in mind for me.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Harry!" she yelled in my face, pushing her hands into my chest and shoving me backward. "You're just another attention whore, seriously stay the fuck away from him or you will regret it." She leant her face closer into mine, her words some out low and harsh.

"You're the bitch who threw the milkshake on me the other day. Who the fuck do you think you are pulling shit like that on someone you don't know. Walk away now before I punch you in the fucking face," I suddenly realised who she was. Was she stalking him or something? 

I could see Harry slowly walking up behind her, obviously about to attempt try calm this crazy bitch down, but before he could reach us I seem a smirk curl up on her lips. "Have a nice swim bitch," and with that she swiftly pushed me in the water.

I immediately started panicking, my arms flailing around in the water, as I desperately gasped for air. One of my other biggest fears, aside from heights, was water. I couldn't swim to save my life, and that's the one thing I needed to do right now. 

I felt myself slowly sinking under, my chest getting tighter. I heard something else hit the water as everything started going black, and suddenly there was a strong arm wrapped tightly around my waist pulling me back up above the water.

"Olivia, are you okay?" His face close to my ear. We were back on land, I could tell Harry was trying to walk as fast as he could as he cradled my body bridal style in his arms.

"Lets get you home, you're freezing." He pulled me in to him as tight as he could and I feel tears slowly begin to trickle down my cheeks. "Take me to your house. I don't want my mum to worry," I whispered into his neck, knowing she wouldn't have left yet.

I could tell he was hesitant about taking me to his house by the way his body tensed up, but soon enough I was settled into the passenger seat of his car.

He started his drive to his apartment, as I stared out the window in silence. Harry reached over and took my hand in his, bringing it up to his lips and pressing a light kiss against it. "I'm sorry that happened Olivia. If I had of known something like this was going to happen I wouldn't have asked you out," he had a sad look in his eyes and I could tell he felt guilty about it.

I pulled my hand away out of his, and looked out the window. "It's okay. Don't worry about it," I tried my best to sound strong, but my voice broke and tears slipped down my face again. 

His car came to a stop outside a flash looking apartment complex. He got out of the car and walked around to my door opening it and leaned in towards me. "It's not okay Olivia. The fans need to know they can't get away with treating people I care about like this," he reached his arms in the car hooking one arm beneath my legs, using the other to support my back.

He kicked the door closed with his foot and carried me up to his apartment, somehow managing to balance me in his arms while he unlocked the door. He gently placed me down onto the couch.

"I'll get you some dry clothes. Do you need anything?" He lightly brushed a strand of hair out of my face, and I seen how upset by the whole ordeal he really was. "Just some dry clothes will be fine, thanks."

I waited for Harry to return, but it had been well over 10 minutes. I walked towards his room and seen he was sitting on his laptop, now dressed in a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt. 

"Harry? I'm getting colder, can I please get those dry clothes now?" My voice sounded weak, as I tried to stop myself shivering more than I was. He spun around to face me, and threw me sweatpants and a jumper that he'd had sitting on his lap.

I walked into what I assumed was his wardrobe and quickly changed, leaving my wet clothes in a pile on the floor. "Thanks Harry. I um-what are you doing?" I walked back into his room and seen he was still sitting infront of his laptop.

"Nothing. Come here," he pushed his chair back and opened his arms, motioning for a hug, which I gladly accepted. He pulled me onto his lap and spun the chair back around. "Whatever the fans say or do to you, ignore it okay? You're better than that. Don't let them scare you away," he mumbled into my shoulder, wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"None of your stupid fans can scare me away. I'm not going anywhere..." I trailed off, "unless you want me to?" I played with his hands, as he rested his chin on my shoulder. "I don't want you to go anywhere," he pressed a light kiss on my cheek. 

"Can we take some photos on your camera?" I reached out grabbing his camera which had caught my eye and turned to face him, giving him a playful look. "Sure, I need some new photos to add to my wall," he turned to look at the large wall behind him, covered in photos from when he was a younger boy right up until recently. 

I held the camera out infront of us, "smile!" and clicked down the button. 

We sat there for ages taking random photos, of us smiling and pulling funny faces. "Okay last one. I think my memory is card is almost full." Harry took the camera from my hands and held it above our heads, catching my chin with his free hand. 

"Ready? 1,2-" he never finished his sentence, his lips attaching onto mine. I heard the faint sound of a click, then the heavy thud of the camera hitting the ground as his other hand moved up to cup my cheek. My arms wrapping around his neck, as our lips moved insync in a deep heated kiss.

I pulled away, letting my hands slip down his shoulders to rest on his chest. "I don't usually kiss a boy more than once until we're officially a couple. Consider yourself lucky Styles," I gave him a smirk, our eyes locking. "I guess I'll have to make you my girl then. I don't want any other boy to have his lips anywhere near yours," he gave me a grin.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" I gasped in fake shock earning a laugh from Harry. "Yeah I guess I am," he gave me a smile and intertwined our hands, interlocking our fingers.

"Well I guess I might just say yes to your offer," I leant in and pressed another quick kiss to his lips. "So do I still get lunch made for me?" I gave him a cheesy smile, and he lifted me off him and threw me on the bed. "I guess so," he called over his shoulder as he walked out of his room.

My day had taken a dramatic turn, from a date where I was abused by one of Harry's fans for the second time. Wait let me rephrase that, where I was almost killed by the milkshake girl because I'm a useless swimmer. To being cuddled up on a computer chair with Harry, taking random stupid photos, which resulted in me becoming his girlfriend. 

I had said that I wasn't going to fall for him. I had promised myself I wouldn't fall for him, but it was too late. I was falling hard and fast for the Harry Styles charm. Some would say we were moving fast, but we became close fast, and now that his tour had finished, and he was on a break he had no work commitments. Which meant we had more time to focus on building the relationship.


End file.
